


Downstairs

by perdistempon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, featuring lady as a mutt, no one knows what kind of dog lady is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perdistempon/pseuds/perdistempon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi," the woman began, her voice as eager as Lady's tail wagging. Oh god, Sansa thought, did I just compare this woman to my dog? "I'm Margaery. I live below you, and I constantly hear what I think is a dog running around."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downstairs

A knock sounded at Sansa's door. She glanced up from her laptop with a perplexed look. She wasn't expecting anyone, and none of her friends were the type to just show up without calling first, in _any_ situation.

Lady had already jumped up from her curled position at Sansa's feet to scramble over to the door. Sansa put the laptop next to her and walked over to the door.

"Sit," Sansa commanded Lady gently. Her dog whimpered but obeyed, tail wagging eagerly. Only then did she open the door. On the other side was a tall, but not as tall as Sansa, woman who appeared to be in her early twenties.

"Hi," the woman began, her voice as eager as Lady's tail wagging. _Oh god_ , Sansa thought, _did I just compare this woman to my dog?_ "I'm Margaery. I live below you, and I constantly hear what I think is a dog running around."

Sansa was still wondering whether she thought lowly of the woman or highly of her dog when the embarrassment hit her, dispelling all thoughts of her previous analogy.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I'll make sure to keep her under better control," Sansa began to gush out. Margaery - _what a pretty name_ \- simply laughed. The laughter was twinkling, music. Sansa raised an eyebrow as Margaery not so discreetly looked at Lady.

"No, no, that's not it. I was just wondering if I could pet it, or her rather," Margaery explained, glancing back up at her. Sansa gave her a confused look.

"Pet her?" Sansa inquired curiously. Margaery nodded.

"Yes, I love dogs," Margaery affirmed. Sansa stepped aside, revealing Lady, who still sat obediently.

"Okay then," Sansa allowed, still a bit confused. Margaery took a few steps in and began to pet Lady. Sansa watched curiously.

"Uh, would you be okay if I shut the door? She gets a bit excited while being pet," Sansa explained, not wanting to seem like a serial killer.

"Oh, of course you can shut it," Margaery told her, not letting her attention waver from Lady. Sansa shut it and sat behind Lady, who was enjoying the surprise visitor.

"So, you're sure you don't mind Lady running around?" Sansa confirmed. Margaery nodded and looked up at her.

"Of course not, especially when her owner is just as beautiful as she is." Margaery winked before returning to petting Lady.

Sansa was startled. She had never dated or flirted with a woman before. Hell, no woman had tried to flirt with her in the first place. All the same, Sansa had known for a while that she liked girls. And Margaery was so gorgeous, so flawless. She stared at Margaery, not replying.

After a few minutes of silence, Margaery stood, stretching. "I'll leave now. Don't want to take up all your time," Margaery said, moving to open the door. Sansa stood as well.

"Are you free tonight?" Sansa asked spontaneously. Margaery looked at her over her shoulder, her hand resting on the doorknob.

"Yeah," Margaery said, smiling to reveal sparkling white teeth. Sansa scratched her neck nervously.

"Do you maybe wanna swing by around seven? For, you know, another petting. I think Lady likes you," Sansa nervously rambled. Margaery, who clearly saw through the veiled excuse nodded.

"Sounds great," Margaery affirmed before leaving. Sansa watched as Lady stood as soon as the door shut. She whimpered, standing so her paws rested next to the doorknob.

"Don't worry, Lady," Sansa told her dog, moving to pet her. "I think our little visitor will be around her often now."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
